An Arrows Mark
by Serenity984
Summary: A few friends recieve a visit from Cupid. ONE SHOT


Matt took a glance over at his neighbor for a brief second. It was odd for Tai to be quiet for such a long time even if it was during class. His silence started to concern Matt, after all, that very morning Matt couldn't get his best friend to stay quiet for fifteen seconds. Matt returned his attention to the teacher, the black board, and her discussion about history as well as it's conflicts. Then, slowly, Matt returned his attention to his best friend. He blinked once, then again before his nose slowly crinkled in disgust at spotting the slow dripping salvia hanging from Tai's mouth.

"Dude." Matt leaned over to keep voice from reaching the surrounding students' ear and mostly the teacher's as well. "You are drooling."

"Isn't she beautiful?" Tai sighed, wiping his mouth before leaning back in his chair with a great amount of admiration bestowing in his chocolate eyes.

"Who?" Matt glanced around the room in confusion. No new faces enchanted this classroom.

Tai whisper, "Mrs. Janet Andrews."

"Andrews?" Matt looked up to the front of the classroom. "Like, Mrs. Andrews? Mrs. Janet Andrew…our teacher?"

Tai looked over at Matt sharply, "Just how many Mrs. Andrews do you know? How many Mrs. Andrews are in our class?"

Matt looked up at their teacher then slowly back at Tai. He bit the bottom of his lip trying to figure out what exactly did Tai find attractive about Mrs. Andrews. Then a slow smile spread across his handsome face, "You had me."

"What are you talking about?" Tai looked over at him.

"Nah, you seriously had me going for a moment." Matt smile widen. "You having a fling for Mrs. Andrews. Yeah, funny."

"What's funny about it?" Tai narrowed his eyes. "I mean look at her. How can you sit there and not see her beautiful womanly charms?"

"Tai, she's like in her late fifties. She may been in her sixties but I was always told to say woman are younger then you think." Matt wrinkled his nose and shivered, "Yuk. The image of you kissing Mrs. Andrews just made me retaste lunch."

"That's really gross, Matt." Tai hissed.

"That's my point." Matt rolled his eyes.

"Love has no age." Tai reminded him.

"Yeah? Well if I wasn't considered jail bait, I'd have a freakin' loads of women but the law says there is an age." Matt rolled his eyes. "Again let me restate how gross that it."

"You are conceited." Tai mumbled.

"What do you find remotely attractive about her?" Matt asked, "Is it the authority figure? Is that your new thing? Do you like women to tell you what to do? Huh?"

"Be quiet." Tai hissed. "What do you know about dating women anyways? I'll tell you, not a damn bloody thing. She has a admirable mind and that alone is enough reason for anyone to see past her ripening age."

"Ripening age? Is that what you are calling it?" Matt smirked, "Well she should had been plucked from the vine a long time ago because to me, she's looking more like a prune."

"That's because you are only seeing the surface." Tai rolled his brown eyes. "It's so typical of you. You just can not get past the barrier of the shell of a person to see the what really, truly lies within."

"A nut. A nut lies within a shell, Tai. Mrs. Andrews mind isn't like it was a year ago either. She can't remember my name. How hard is it to remember the name Matt? You can go up to anyone in this school and they would be able to reveal my name."

"Vanity is a sin, you know." Tai huffed.

"So is lying and lusting after your sixty year old history teacher, Tai." Matt remarked.

Tai shook his head, "I don't know why I even bother being your friend."

"Come on, Tai." Matt sighed, " If age wasn't the biggest issue then the fact that she's married is another."

"Don't remind me." Tai looked sharply up at the bell that interrupted his newly favorite class. "How am I to get Mrs. Andrews to notice me as a man…."

"Maybe if you got a hair cut." Matt said under his breath.

"..when she goes home to a mature, experience man like Mr. Andrews. He's like a hero, you know. Served in the army."

"I think he was in the air force, Tai." Matt muttered.

"Great. He's a hero with his own set of wings. He can just scoop her up and fly her away to the heavens. They could ride the clouds together and make love under the stars while…."

"No!" Matt covered his ears. "You need professional help and I am not qualified to listen to you any longer!"

"What's going on?" Izzy smiled as Matt hurried to his locker, leaving Tai to dreamily look into the classroom he had just left.

"Tai is pranking me and it turned gross. Well beyond gross." Matt flicked his locker open to shove his books inside. "He's saying Mrs. Andrews is hot."

Izzy shivered. "Yeah that's pushing a joke to far."

"Mmmm." Matt took out some another book for his next class.

"Charlotte, she's the one you need keep an eye on." Izzy gently closed his locker and leaned his back against it, his arms hugging his chemistry book.

"Charlie?" Matt stopped and looked down at the red haired boy.

"I prefer to call her by her given' name." Izzy corrected him.

"Well…" Matt grinned, "You can but if she hears you say it she'll chain you inside your locker."

"She would. She's so…exciting that way." Izzy smiled. "Her mind is creative, indeed."

"Exciting? Creative?" Matt lifted an eyebrow. "No, Izzy. It is murderous."

"I don't believe that. Someone so prefect, well she would have to be a saint."

"Prefect? Saint? I think she was going for more of a gothic look mix with a bit of an emo attitude." Matt swirled around to look at the girl Izzy focused his attention on. "Izzy, you know Charlie is into other girls, right. She looks and acts more like a boy then you do. "

"She hides her feminine side well, I must agree…"

"She isn't hiding it. She is lacking it."

"…but just look how she walks. The grace in each step she takes, as though each move was a little piece of a dance. . There did you see that?" Izzy pointed excitedly at the girl of his dreams.

Matt shook his head. "See what?"

"She released her inner grace by performing an _À la seconde_." Izzy breathed out. "Magnificent."

"You mean when she side stepped to prevent that underclass mate from going into the bathroom?" Matt looked down at Izzy. "Don't you think she's a bit too much for you?"

"Nonsense." Izzy waved him off. "I would go to the extreme for her."

"You may need too. She looks like she's already there." Matt muttered.

"Look! Another amazing step." Izzy sighed breathlessly. "An _arabesque penchée."_

"Izzy, she just shoved her shoe in someone's face. That's not ballet, it's assault." Matt laughed.

"I thought you would understand the artistic talent that she clearly is letting us peer into, alas, I was mistaken. You, a performer yourself just can't see past your own theatrical light." Izzy looked up at Matt with disappointment. "Just watch how she chass**è with the grace of an angel."**

"It's limp. She twisted her leg in gym when she tried to trip Walter."

"…the sway of her hips is musical…"

"In an unrhythm way."

"…her lips are full and sensuous…"

"Because of the piercing. She just had her bottom lip done, you know. It swollen." Matt explained. "Something to do with matching her tongue ring."

"…her fragrance lingers behind…"

"She had stolen my cologne. I don't have the balls to ask for it back. Well, I actually would like to keep them intact. The things she did to poor Jimmy." Matt rubbed his arms to ward of the goose bumps. "Horrible."

Izzy sighed, "Tonight, I shall dream about her and I will hold onto that dream as it was real."

"Maybe make a horror picture of it later in life, huh?" Matt chuckled.

Izzy turned a stone eye on the blond. "Love is not a laughing matter, Matt."

"No. You are right, it isn't." Matt shook his head and headed for class, "But you and Tai seem to think it is."

* * *

-------- -------- -------- -------- -------- --------

"Tk, wait up." Kari huffed as she came to a noisy halt beside the tall boy. "I thought you were going to wait for me."

"Oh, sorry." Tk frowned and glanced down at the sidewalk. "I meant to but it looked like it was going to rain."

Kari looked up at the sky. True, there were a few clouds floating up there but it didn't take a weather specialist to tell a person that they were not rain clouds.

"And I um…" Tk shrugged, "Well I didn't want this to get wet."

Kari stopped to look at the object Tk held between his index finger and his thumb. "What is that? Is that chalk?"

"Yeah." Tk smiled, "Blue chalk."

"So I see." Kari looked up at him curiously.

"Do you know what happens to chalk if it gets wet?" Tk asked her seriously.

"Um…don't it get kind of soggy and falls apart?" Kari smirked.

"Exactly!" Tk pointed at her. "It falls apart. It dies."

"Chalk death." Kari giggled. "Scary. It doesn't look like it will rain, though. Well, I wouldn't say today."

"What's so funny about it?" Tk stopped. "How can you stand there and joke about the existence of something of value?"

"You mean chalk?" Kari pointed at the small piece of blue stick Tk now cradled in his palm. "They make dozens of those. It's not off the market or anything."

Tk's mouth fluttered open and closed trying to find words. "This chalk isn't like all those other chalks out there. You can't simply replace something that you lost with something that may look like it or fit it's purpose!"

"Is this about your parents again?" Kari rubbed her temple. "Because it's been a long time now Tk. I don't think they'll get back together and finding another person to spend their life with is completely natural…"

'This isn't about my parents. This is about me and the chalk!" Tk practically screamed, "And how you have a simple idea of exchanging one thing for another just because more are on the market!"

"Wh…" Kari watched as Tk stormed away from her. "Well… I hope it does rain and your precious little chalk crumbles!"

"What was that about?" Sora slowly approached the younger girl.

"I don't know but he can hide his beloved chalk in his darkest universe!" Kari spat.

"Okay." Sora held up her hands. "Just curious."

"Sometimes I wish he was more like Matt." Kari slowly started walking.

"I don't know. Tk is charming in a different away and, well the world may only be capable of holding one Matt." Sora shrugged, matching Kari's steps.

"Yeah but Matt is….well he's like Prince Charming, isn't he?" Kari looked onwards dreamily.

"Matt has his moments but Prince Charming…no." Sora smiled.

"He's so romantic." Kari whispered. "Remember he kept texting you at lunch."

"He was trying to steal answers to a test." Sora grinned. "I wouldn't call that romantic, Kari."

"Those flowers he put in your car…" Kari kept going.

"That was a romantic attempt. Those were weeds but the thought was in the right place." Sora grinned, "And those ivy vines he twined them together with, poison. Poor boy and my seats, it's hard to get that kind of venom out of your car!"

"Those songs he writes…."

"Not all for me, I'm afraid. Or maybe that's a good thing." Sora recalled the lyrics to a song about Matt's relationship with his mother.

"His eyes are the purest blue, his hair is brighter then the sun and his smile is…."

"Wait." Sora turned to look at Kari. "Are you crushing after my boyfriend? While I'm standing here?"

Kari set her jaw, something Sora recognized so many times from Tai when he was about to argue. "You know Sora. It doesn't seem as though you appreciate him all that much, so maybe it's time you just step aside and let another woman look after him."

"Excuse me?" Sora gasped.

"You heard me." Kari placed both hands on her hips. "You keep complaining about him. Maybe you just aren't mature enough to be in a relationship with a man like Matt."

"Why you little bit…" Sora took a step closer to her now ex-almost-best-friend.

"Girls." Joe approached the two carefully. "Is everything okay."

"No. Everything is not okay." Sora snapped at him. "This little b…"

"How dare you even think to call me such a thing when you are the one who stands there complaining about every little thing that someone, who apparently cares a great deal for you, does! You don't deserve to even breath the same air as…"

"Whoa." Joe held up his hands. "Let us not say things we can't take back, okay. Why don't you both go your separate ways and when you calm down, try this again."

"Bite me!" Sora growled at him before turning on her heels to find her boyfriend.

"Oh shut up." Kari stormed in the opposite direction, leaving Joe there alone.

"Why me?" Joe looked up at the sky.

"Why not…" A voice whispered humorous.

"Huh…" Joe looked around, trying to match the voice. "Ouch."

"Oh. Sorry." June quickly whipped her hand back. "That shock was smart, wasn't it."

"Yeah." Joe rubbed the area she had shocked him with when she tapped him on the shoulder.

"I um…I wanted to ask you something." June bit the bottom of her lip. "I know you are completely busy with your own school work but I was having some trouble in our health class and I was wondering if…well if you weren't too busy and had the time that maybe, if you wanted, could help me out sometime…soon because there is this huge test and I really need a good mark or…"

"Yeah." Joe said quickly watching as June finally took a breath. He was getting worried she was running out of oxygen. "I'd love..I mean, I'd like to help you out an all. It wouldn't be a problem."

"Great!" June perked up. "Do you know when you could…"

"I could stop by your house now. We could study now." Joe smiled at her.

"That would be great." June smiled back. They both stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes.

"Um..here let me carry those for you." Joe took her books from her gently.

"Oh, thanks." June started to walk slowly beside him.

* * *

-------- -------- -------- -------- -------- --------

"Mrs. Andrews?" Davis wrinkled his nose. "No. No, no. Mrs. Fennel has it going on."

"The cross walk lady?" Tai shook his head and looked back at his team. "I don't think she baths, Davis."

"That's not why I am attractive to her. She is a very caring person. Remember when she saved the bird from the kitten?" Davis looked over at his friend then to his team on the other side of the soccer field.

"Wasn't that the day she left little Amy in the middle of the road?" Tai asked.

"Well yeah but the vehicles had already stopped. She's a naturalist, you know." Davis explained.

"Mrs. Andrews wouldn't have left little Amy on the road." Tai rolled his eyes. "Mrs. Andrews is more caring then Mrs. Fennel."

"No she isn't." Davis shook his head.

"Yeah she is Davis." Tai dropped the soccer ball.

"You two going to play ball!" The coach yelled. "Because your teammates can play with out you!"

* * *

-------- -------- -------- -------- -------- --------

Sora put her wet hair in a puffy pink towel before she answered the door. "Matt."

"Hi." Matt smiled at her. "You look beautiful."

"Yeah? Sure." Sora wrinkled her nose down at the clothes she was wearing. She wouldn't even check the mail box in these rags. "Oh, flowers! Thank you." Matt let her take the pink calla lilies from his hands. He leaned down to accept the kiss she always offered when he brought her flowers and she didn't hesitant to give him his reward. "You know, I needed these. I had an awful fight with Kari."

"What? You going to give her my flowers?" Matt stepped into her home, softly closing the door behind them and following her down the hallway to the kitchen.

"No. No, way." Sora growled. That would be the last thing she would do. Give flowers from Matt to a girl who has a crush on him. "I just needed something to pick me up. You seem to always know when I fall apart. I appreciate it. I don't know if I ever told you that." Sora arranged the flowers in a vase before she took a seat at the table beside Matt. She reached over and grasped his hand, leaning into him. "But I do love the small things that you do for me."

"Like filling your car up with weeds." Matt muttered taken the towel off her head. Her red, wet locks tumbled down to her shoulders.

"Even then." Sora reached up to her hair, trying to detangle the wet strings.

Matt pulled her hand down, placing it back into his own. "I like to do those things. I like the sparkle in your eye. You intrigue me, everything about you and everything that makes you who you are."

"Yeah?" Sora looked up at him.

"Yeah." Matt kissed her lips briefly.

"I'm a mess. Give me a moment to fix myself up then we can be off to dinner." Sora stood up to go to her room.

"Is your Mom home?" Matt asked.

"No but she isn't going to be away long so you are not invited upstairs." Sora poked him in the chest.

"Can't blame me for trying." Matt wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's late so how about I make you dinner here?"

"Sounds nice. I'll go and put something on besides these rags and…"

"You look great the way you are." Matt kissed her neck.

"My hair is a tangle of wet grass and these clothes are stained…"

"Which is perfect! Because you can help me create tonight's dinner and we wouldn't need to worry about you spilling ingredients on yourself like last time." Matt leaned his forehead against her own and looked into her eyes. "I love you. I love everything about you. Your good days and your bad days."

"I love you too." Sora reached her arms around his neck. "You know, I can call and ask Mom to stop at the store to pick something up."

"Like what?" Matt asked.

"Who cares as long as it delays her arrival." Sora grinned seductively.

"You sweet devious angel." Matt growled.

* * *

-------- -------- -------- -------- -------- --------

"Eros!" Zeus bellowed.

"Damn." A young winged teen dropped his head. "Coming, Grandfather." Eros slowly crossed the court yard where his mighty Grand Father stood. He placed his best, innocent mask upon his face as he blinked up at the larger man. "Yes?"

"I was informed that you were playing some tricks again." Zeus cleared his throat.

"Me?" Eros blinked innocently. "Who would tell you such a thing?"

"It doesn't matter." Zeus growled. "But you were grounded from playing in the mortal world, were you not?"

"I do believe that punishment was bestowed upon me, wrongfully." Eros sighed down-heartily, casting his eyes to the foaming thickness of the clouded floor. "But was that unjust punishment to only last for a mere decade?"

"No. It was for one century." Zeus huffed. "One whole century."

"Oh. I see." Eros bit his lower lip. "Well clearly there was a misunderstanding. I would not had ventured down under if I had not thought my term of punishment was not vanished."

"Where is that mother of yours?" Zeus looked around the court yard hoping to find Aphrodite. He hated being the one to punish his young grandson.

"Oh, she maybe entertaining father once again." Eros grinned. "They do love to hate each other in order to do that whole making up scene. Of course it isn't fair to my step-father I suppose."

Zeus looked down at the golden hair boy before rubbing his eyes. "You will go down below one more time to set things right. Understand? Then you will come back to me and hand over your bow and your arrows. Understand."

"Completely." Eros gave him a quick wink before swooping over the side to the earth below.

Zeus hurried over the side to grab the boy by his wings. "You will not go alone."

"I won't?" Eros look up at his grandfather, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"No. I believe Apollo should accomplish you tonight." Zeus smirk.

"Why?" Eros frowned.

"Because Apollo will make sure you do as you are told." Zeus warned the boy.

"I'm ready for our journey, Father." Apollo smiled at Zeus then down at his nephew. "So we need to go fix your misdeeds, again, do we?"

"I don't need help from him!" Eros pointed to the older boy.

"I didn't ask if you needed help." Zeus sighed, once again wishing his family would just get along. "I am requesting that he goes a long to make sure you don't stir up any more mischievous deeds."

Apollo placed his hands on his hips and smirked. After all, he was a good son. His father's favorite, that he was sure of.

"Fine but if he starts singing I am going to dart him with an oncoming train!" Eros crossed his arms and sank, sulkily, to earth.

"Watch him and…" Zeus placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't sing. I don't need to hear how you caused an accident by running into a train."

"As I would." Apollo puffed.

"People didn't start hugging trees until you did." Zeus reminded him.

"She wasn't a tree when I tried to hug her! How many times must I repeatedly defend myself!" Apollo stepped off the cloud.

* * *

-------- -------- -------- -------- -------- --------

Eros silently slid in the open window of his first victim. Tai was slumped over his desk trying to get his history report just right. It was important that everything was perfect, that way Mrs. Andrews would notice him. Notice how smart he was, how educated he was and to show that he was able to learn anything she wanted to teach him. The report wasn't due for another two weeks but he wanted to hand it in early.

"He seems normal." Apollo frowned, "Well he does have an odd lump on his head."

"That would be his hair." Eros replied, "Very vain about it. Not as vain as you…"

Apollo shoved Eros, "Just get going and undo whatever you had done."

Eros took out a lead tip arrow made of owl feathers and placed it in his bow. "Well, it was amusing while it lasted but I am ordered to make you normal again." He gave a small smirk and stretched out his wings.

"Hey!" Apollo swatted at a golden feather that found it's way into his eye.

"Oh, did I get you? Sorry dear uncle." Eros look apologia. "Small spaces…"

"Bull crap. You did that on purpose. Just shoot!" Apollo snapped, climbing out the window.

"Yes sir." Eros let go of his arrow smacking into his target. "Perfect every time. I am so good."

Tai rubbed his arm absent mindedly. He stared at his assignment then over at the clock. He yawned and looked over at his unmade bed. "Sleep or report." He rubbed his thick, full hairy head. " Screw the report. I can't expect to do anything if I'm this tired."

* * *

-------- -------- -------- -------- -------- --------

Tk placed his piece of chalk in a tissue box which he had creatively turned into a small home for his favorite chalk. "Our love will need to be a secret. No one would understand this intense feeling I have for you. It is beyond anything I ever felt before. The devotion I feel I need to bestow upon you has suddenly become my obsession."

Tk back away from the tissue box and the small piece of chalk that now rested inside. He propped some pillows behind his back and took a book off the night stand. "Tonight I thought I would read Romeo and Juliet to you. This evening, I feel as the story was meant for me and for you as well. I have a greater understanding of the world that prevented Romeo and Juliet together in life and how they needed to find a place…"

"This is very depression." Apollo sighed from the window siding as he listen to Tk recite Romeo and Juliet to a piece of chalk.

"But highly amusing. Which happens to contradict each other. I love creating a bit of chaos." Eros smiled at his work.

"It's not normal. You are making a fool of the boy." Apollo shook his head.

"A fool? I am allowing him to reach into his more…creative side." Eros smiled smugly.

"No you are not." Apollo looked over at the younger boy in disgust. "You do this for your own entertainment."

"As you have never done anything that wasn't completely for yourself?" Eros raised his eyebrows. "Would you like me to refresh your memory because I could gather a whole list of things Mr. Iamsoperfect had only done for himself!"

"Just shoot the boy and stop this torture." Apollo grounded his teeth.

Eros took out another leaded arrow, placing it easily on the arrow.

"Whoever thought it was a good idea to give you a gift of little darts should be shot with them." Apollo huffed.

Eros swung his bow so the arrow rested between Apollo's eyes.

"Hey!" Apollo moved out the window. "Zeus would hate to ground you for another century!"

Eros rolled his eyes as his uncle departed outdoors to wait for him. Eros re-aimed his shot but just couldn't release the bow. He looked behind him, check to make sure Apollo was still out of sight. With a devious smile, Eros pulled out his golden arrows with dove feathers lining it's back. He kissed the tip and placed it into the bow.

"Ow." Tk rubbed his chest. "Mom's dinner is having it's natural affect on me." Tk sighed, pulling himself out of his bed to search for some antacid medications.

Eros grinned, pushing a picture of Kari on the floor from the book shelf.

"Wha…" Tk spun around and looked down at the picture. Kari looked up at him. The picture was taken on a snowy day and her cheeks were pink from the cold and her eyes sparkled in excitement from the snow falling around her. Tk smiled, picking up the picture. Every time he looked this picture, he thought she looked just like a snow angel.

"Did you do it?" Apollo asked.

"Did I shoot him? Yes but if you asking about anything else, No it wasn't me." Eros slipped out the window.

"Are we done." Apollo asked. "I have a date with a nymph."

"Which one?" Eros asked curiously.

"It's…wait. No." Apollo shook his head. "You aren't turning her into a tree."

"I don't have the ability to turn anyone or anything into a tree." Eros looked hurt.

"No but you cause the effects of people being turned into trees." Apollo hissed.

"Oh. Are we speaking about Her again? Daphne." Eros shrugged and headed down the street, completely invisible to all the immortals around him. "She wasn't right for you."

"Don't you think I should be the one to decide that?" Apollo asked.

"Sure. Okay. You weren't right for her then." Eros restated.

"And she would be the one to decide that." Apollo reminded him.

"Yes. It's true she would need to discover that herself. Unfortunately she probably wasn't aware that you feel as though you fall in love with everyone you meet - I have not caused half of your love affairs. You cannot commit." Eros pointed at him. "You are just like your father."

"Like you are any better." Apollo growled.

"I have only been with one person." Eros reminded him smugly.

"And you hide her from your mother." Apollo crossed his arms.

"Well, yes. Mother doesn't really agree with my choice but…."

"And we all know that mommy comes first in your life." Apollo grinned.

"She was reveled to Mother." Eros pointed out.

"Sure after she practically died trying to get back to you." Apollo shook his head. "Face it. You are a mommies boy. Always was and always will be."

"And you are a spoiled, oversized brat!" Eros stepped closer to the older boy so they were almost touching.

"ENOUGH!" A thunderous boom shivered their solid ground and a flash of lighting zagged across the sky.

* * *

-------- -------- -------- -------- -------- --------

Eros materialized in Davis and Jun's home next. He smiled as he approached a study room. Jun and Joe were peering over their books, their fingers inches from each other. Eros walked up to the table which they sat at. He bent down and rest his chin on the top of the glossy table and gently blew at a pencil. The pencil rolled across the surface, between the two hands and off the edge of the table.

"Oh!" Jun bent down to retrieve it.

"Let me." Joe also bent down and collide his head with hers. "I am so sorry!" Joe quickly went to his knees in front of Jun. "Did I hurt you? Here let me see."

"I'm fine." Jun moved her hand away from her cheek. A little red mark was the only sign of Joe smacking his head against her cheek bone.

"It's getting red. Maybe some ice…." Joe gently touched her cheek, not wanting to cause her anymore pain.

"It's fine, Joe." Jun flushed.

"Just kiss her!" Eros growled. It were people like these that frustrated him. "Or you kiss him. Someone kiss someone!"

"I..I um…" Joe rubbed his thumb across her cheek, not able to break the trans she held on him.

Eros placed his hand behind Joe's head, gently pressuring him to lean closer to her. "Like I said before, Why not you?"

Jun arched her chin up, her eyes slowly closed as Joe's lips brushed gently against her own.

"Mortals." Eros sighed, "I'll never understand them."

"Are we done in here then?" Apollo asked coming up behind the winged boy.

"No. I placed a mark on her younger brother." Eros sighed.

"For her!" Apollo pointed at Jun, looking appalled.

"No. With some lady who holds a sign in order for the little mortals to cross the road." Eros flew up the steps and into Davis' room, slamming the door shut behind him. Eros picked up a picture of Kari off Davis' cluttered desk and placed it beside the sleeping boy. He took out his golden tipped arrow and shot Davis through the heart.

"What was that about?" Apollo pushed the door open.

"What was what about?" Eros asked.

"You flying away like that and shutting the door on my face!" Apollo looked closely at his nephew. "What are you up too?"

"Nothing." Eros pushed passed him. "I'm just redoing what I had done earlier."

"How about those two downstairs?" Apollo asked.

"What about them?" Eros scowled.

"Did you redo what you done upon them?" Apollo asked.

"No. They are different and I am not doing anything else with them. They are like a piece of art work, too many brush strokes and you loose the picture."

"I'll need to inform Zeus about it." Apollo warned him.

"Of course you will." Eros snorted.

* * *

-------- -------- -------- -------- -------- --------

"My gods she is a most attractive mortal!" Apollo beamed down at the sleeping girl. "But tell me, this is the first house we had been too. Why didn't you just fix her while you were here."

"Everything needs to be in it's own order." Eros smiled. "She is my last. Why don't you start heading up and I'll be directly behind you."

"Promise?" Apollo asked.

"Cross my ever loving heart." Eros made a cross at his heart.

"Fine but if I don't see you, I'm coming back with Aries!" Apollo warned.

"I'll be behind you." Eros nodded his head, making show of getting a lead tip arrow out. He watched Apollo leap out the window before he blew off the lead dusting on his golden arrow.

Kari sighed deeply in her sleep but she didn't move when the arrow found it's mark. Eros walked over to her picture arrangement and smiled at his find. One picture with Davis and Tk sharing it. Perfect. He set the picture on her bed so it was the very first thing she saw in the mornings.

* * *

-------- -------- -------- -------- -------- --------

Eros looked down at his arrows in the quiver and at his bow. "He didn't say I had to hand them over directly. No, not directly."

Eros smiled and looked over the kingdom at his cousins, uncles, aunts and many others. "Who should be may new target? Ah I know." Eros took out a silk blind fold from his quiver. "This time, I'll do it blindfolded."


End file.
